Season 13: Part 9/Transcript
Part 9 '' (On board Retribution, Cal and Nevada arrive on the bridge.) '''Cal:' Are we connected, Gator? Gator: Yes you are. Line 2. (Nevada picks up the phone.) Nevada: Cloe. Honey. Cloe: Mommy? Daddy? Cal: We're here, sweetie. Cloe: I miss you. When are you going to be home? Cal: It'll be a while still, and we're very sorry for this being very abrupt. Tell us how you're doing with Uncle Mark, Aunt Luna, and Danny? Cloe: It's fun. Two funny girls call Marah and Kapri said hello. Nevada: Those two? Cal: Oh well. It's good to get a visit from them from time to time. Cloe: They also said they have cool ninja powers. They are gonna show me and Danny later. Nevada: Really? Cool ninja powers you say? That sounds like quite a sight. Cal: Ninja powers can be very dangerous though. Cloe: Uncle Bearinger said he'll make sure nothing bad happens. Cal: That's good. All right, me and mommy have to go now. We'll be back. And when we do come back, we're going out for ice cream. Cloe: YAY!! Nevada: You be good now. Okay, honey? Cloe: Okay, mommy and daddy. I promise. I love you. Cal and Nevada: We love you too. (Nevada hangs up the phone. She then just sighs happily) Nevada: She is just an angel. Cal: Yeah. I'm so glad we adopted her. Nevada: Me to. Ever since I saw those green eyes of her at the orphanage, my battle harden heart just melted away. Cal: You know I have wondered who Cloe's real parents are. Nevada: Who cares? She was one when she came in that orphanage. Her parents clearly abandoned her. Cal: But why? Did they truly not want her? Or did something bad happen? Maybe they thought the only they'd keep her safe is to leave her there. Nevada: Alex that's crazy. But I won't say its not possible. Cal: Yeah. But hey, let's just be glad Cloe is in our lives. Nevada: Agreed. And you know... we still have a bit of time for our break. (Cal looks at Nevada with a smile. The two start moving in for kiss. But the alarm starts going off. Nevada closes her eyes in frustration.) Nevada: That's the second time we've been interrupted... Cal: What's going on Gator? Gator: Check the screen. (Cal and Nevada check the screen and see a group Vivix in a park) Nevada: Vivix? That's the trouble? Okay that's it. Let's go down there, Alex. Cal: Wait Jess something's not right. Why is it only Vivix? Nevada: Fine I'll go down there myself. The more heads I can bust the better. (Nevada leaves the bridge. Cal looks at Gator who just shrugs. Cal sighs then follows Nevada) (Down to where the Vivix are seen running around. Cal and Nevada teleport in. The Vivix are surprised) Nevada: All right you little bastards, you interrupted a loving moment and now I'm gonna bust your skulls right in. Ready? Cal: Ready. Cal and Nevada: E-9 MODE!! (The two transform) Cal: E-9 BLUE!! Nevada: E-9 YELLOW!! Cal: Azul Blaster! Nevada: Power Gauntlets! (Slams her fists together) Who's first!? (Suddenly a powerful dark beam from the sky hits the two and knocks them down. They look and see arrive is Cyclonis) Nevada: Cyclonis Cyclonis: That's Master Cyclonis. Cal: You're not our master. Cyclonis: Not now. But you will learn once I am done. Nevada: Bring it on bitch! Cal: Nevada wait! (Nevada starts throwing punches but Cyclonis blocks the blows with her staff. Then Nevada misses a punch and Cyclonis starts hitting Nevada with her staff. She knocks Nevada in the air and she lands next to Cal) Cal: Nevada! All right that does it! Eat this! (Cal fires a bunch of shots from his blaster. Cyclonis creates a shield to protect her and the Vivix's. Then the blaster shots are sent back at Cal. Cal's knocked down) Cal: Ow... So that's what that feels like. Nevada: Damn it.... She's tough. Cyclonis: Yes that's right. (distorted) You fools will know the wrath of Master Cyclonis!! (Cyclonis charges her staff and fires a powerful beam at the two, causing a massive explosion which launches Cal and Nevada in the air. They land back on the ground and de-morph. Cal is unable to get back up but Nevada, despite the pain slowly stands back up) Nevada: Yeah.... You de-morphed us... Big deal.... I can still fight... Bring it! Cyclonis: How cute. (Cyclonis shoots something out her staff and it hits Nevada. Suddenly Nevada finds herself bound by some energy ring) Nevada: WHAT THE HELL!?!? (Struggles to get free) DAMN IT!! GET THIS OFF ME!!! Cal: Nevada! (Tries getting up but unable to) (As the two heroes struggle several of the Vivix run up and grab hold of the two) Nevada: GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF US!! (The Vivix take their morphers) Cal: Hey! Give those back!! Cyclonis: Time you two serve your new master. Cyclonis! (Cyclonis slams her staff down and teleports herself Cal Nevada and the Vivix's out. Back on Retribution, Freeze enters the bridge.) Freeze: Gator, where's Cal and Nevada? Gator: I don't know. Checking now. (Heckyl and Satsuki enter.) Heckyl: Finding out where they are? Freeze: Yeah. Gator: Their emergency beacons have activated. They're on Atmos. They've been captured by the Cyclonian Empire. Heckyl: It's Master Cyclonis. Freeze: Why they want Cal and Nevada? (Reyes enters the bridge.) Satsuki: Captain has the conn. Reyes: Have we found the two Freelancers? Freeze: They're on Atmos, held captive by Cyclonis. Reyes: Then we need to get back to Earth and make sure their daughter's okay. Freeze: Got it. (Freeze, Salter, Gator, Yetide, and Reyes approach the console.) Reyes: Go for jump. Yetide: Collision Alarm up. Freeze: Away in 3, 2, 1! (The ship makes the jump. Everyone is shaken.) Reyes: How are we? Yetide: Hull integrity at 98%. Freeze: We'll get us there. (The ship finishes jumping back to Earth's orbit.) Reyes: '''Status. '''Yetide: Systems nominal. Reyes: Nice flying, Gator. Gator: Thank you, Sir. Reyes: Freeze, you'll be headed out there to make sure Cloe's okay. Freeze: Sir. (Deep breath) I want Heckyl with me on this one. I'm beginning to see the good in him. Reyes: Very well. He goes with you. Heckyl: '''(Smiles) Thank you. (The two arrive at Mich's house. Freeze knocks on the door and Vice Principal Luna answers) '''Luna: Freeze? What are you doing here? Freeze: There's not much time to explain Luna. Is Cloe all right? Luna: Yes. She's in the backyard with Mich Daniel. They are watching those girls use their "Ninja" powers. (Freeze and Heckyl enter the house. They go to the backyard. Cloe and Daniel are seen clapping for Marah and Kapri.) Marah: Thank you both! That was only the beginning though. Kapri: We got plenty more where that came- Huh? (Mich takes notice of Freeze and Heckyl) Mich: Freeze? What are you doing here? Freeze: We came to see if Cloe's okay. (Daniel and Cloe take notice of the conversation) Daniel: Daddy what's going on? Freeze: Cloe are you okay? Cloe: Yes? Mich: What's going on? Heckyl: No easy way to say this: Agent's California and Nevada were captured. Mich: What!? Freeze: Cyclonis got them. Cloe: Uncle Bearinger? What's going on? Mich: (Walks up to Cloe and puts his hands on her shoulder) Some bad people kidnapped you mom and dad Cloe. (Cloe's eye go wide and gasps as she covers her mouth. Tears form in her eyes) Cloe: Mommy and daddy were kidnapped??? ???: And you're next, little girl! (Master Cyclonis shows up.) Mich: Cyclonis! (Mich moves Cloe and Daniel out of the way) Cyclonis: The other Freelancer, the E-9, and the traitor. Heckyl: I was never on your side, Cyclonis. That was all Snide's doing. Cyclonis: That makes me even more angry with you. (Cyclonis is blasted at by Andros.) Andros: Your reign of terror ends here, Cyclonis! Cyclonis: This is getting annoying. (Cyclonis removes her cloak and blasts at the heroes.) Cloe and Daniel: AHHH!!! (Marah and Kapri drive for cover) Kapri: No one said something like this would happen! Andros: LET'S ROCKET!! Freeze: Wait! Doesn't Bulk live next door?! Mich: He already knows Andros' identity. Freeze: Not a good idea, but okay. (Andros flips open his morpher.) (3-3-5-Enter. MORPHING COMPLETE) Mich: If I'm not mistaken, he and the other Space Rangers didn't have a choice but to morph in front of everyone. Andros: More immediate problem! (Freeze morphs and goes to attack Cyclonis, but she counter attacks, causing Freeze to fall to the ground. Freeze readies his morpher.) Freeze: Time to take it to the next couple levels! SHOKU-REX MODE!!! (Freeze notices his morpher isn't activating.) Freeze: SHOKU-REX MODE!! (Kendall rings in.) Freeze: Kendall, what going on?! Kendall: (Comms) The Shoku-Rex Mode takes up a lot of power in your Rig. It's still in recharge mode. If you activate it while it's still recharging, it could be dangerous. Cyclonis: Looks like your powers don't work for you. Freeze: You haven't seen anything yet, Cyclonis! (Freeze fires a blaster at Cyclonis, but she deflects the blast to the ground, which creates smoke. A moment later the heroes hear a scream. When the smoke clears they see Cyclonis who had Cloe in her arm) Mich: Cloe! Cyclonis: I suggest you back off! You would risk hurting the girl! (The group looks uncertain. Not wanting to attack Cyclonis for fear of hurting Cloe, who is tries to get free from Cyclonis's grip.) Mich: What are you gonna do!? What have you done with Cal and Nevada!? Cyclonis: You'll find out soon enough. And if you value the life of this girl, you'll stay away. (Cyclonis suddenly feels someone hitting her leg. She looks down and sees Daniel, who hitting her with his fists) Daniel: LET HER GO!! (Cyclonis pushes Daniel who falls on the ground) Cloe: Dainel! Cyclonis: Now then, let's go see your mommy and daddy. (Slams her staff and teleports out) Mich: Cloe!! (Luna rushes out) Luna: What's going on!? Mich:.... Freeze: We need to go to Atmos! Heckyl: Let's do it! (Freeze, Andros, and Heckyl begin to run.) (Luna comes up to Mich. Mich then looks to Daniel, who has a sad look on his face, and a couple of tears. Mich walks over to Daniel) Daniel: I'm sorry daddy... I wanted to help Cloe... Mich: (Hugs Daniel) Its all right, son. Marah: Yeah. She'll be fine? Right? Kapri: Totally! She'll be back in no time! Mich: Yeah. Cloe will be all right. (Back with Freeze Hackyl and Andros) Andros: GALAXY GLIDER! HANG TEN! (Andros summons the Galaxy Glider and heads for Atmos.) Heckyl: Reyes, Cyclonis took the girl! Reyes: Solid copy! RTB for jump! (Freeze and Heckyl return to Ret.) Heckyl: Seal the bridge! (To Gator) Set the course! Reyes: You heard him, Gator! Do it! Gator: Right away, Sir! (Gator plots the course. The Ret then makes the jump. They then arrive at Atmos.) Reyes: Freeze, coordinate with Aerrow. You and I will go down there and fight to Cal and Nevada's distress beacon. Pink, Black, Platinum, and Heckyl will remain up here on Ret and act as back-up if needed. Freeze: Got it. Reyes: Can I trust you, Heckyl. Heckyl: Yes. Reyes: You have the conn. (Freeze and Reyes leave the bridge. Later, they two arrive by Jackal to Cyclonia. They meet with Aerrow and Radarr.) Reyes: Aerrow. I'm Commander Nick Reyes, acting Captain of Retribution. Freeze: Great to see you, Aerrow. Aerrow: You too. Both of you. Are you both well armed? Freeze: Our Quartermaster Griff gave our load outs. We got everything we need, bull shield, energy weapons, plasma grenade, you name it. Aerrow: Good. Because this place is crawling with Talons. (At Cyclonis' location, she turns her attention to Cal and Nevada, who are restrained to the wall, their clothes changed to what her guards are wearing, both seem to have been tortured.) Cal: (Panting) You.... done yet....? (Cyclonis thrusts her staff at Cal, Cal screams in pain as he electrocuted) Cyclonis: When you learn to speak only when you are spoken to! (Nevada takes a look at another end of the room and sees Cloe, who is locked up. She sees the tears in her eyes. Nevada glares at Cyclonis) Nevada: I swear, Cyclonis.... When I get out of this- (Cyclonis shocks Nevada who cries out in pain) Cal: We... Will never help you! (Cyclonis shocks Cal, then shocks Nevada) Cyclonis: You both are strong. (distorted) But I will break you! (Normal voice) And if you care for your daughter, you will stop resisting. Cloe: Mommy... Daddy... Cyclonis: You heroes have been a nuisance for far too long. But now, you will help me rebuild.... (distorted) my way. ( A shock grenade is tossed in. The guard are shocked and killed. Reyes, Freeze, and Aerrow storm in.) Aerrow: Or we can do it my way! Freeze: You're done, Cyclonis! Cyclonis: This... (distorted) is REALLY making me mad! (Cyclonis raises her staff and charges at the heroes. All of a sudden, Tommy jumps and kicks Cyclonis away. Tommy regroups with the trio.) Tommy: Heard you could use some help. Aerrow: Just in time, too. (Cyclonis begins to charge up energy in her staff. Tommy turns his attention to her and materializes his Brachio Morpher.) Tommy: DINO THUNDER! POWER UP!! (Morphs) Brachio Power!! (Cyclonis continues to charge up energy.) Tommy: Go get the Freelancers and the girl. I got Cyclonis! Freeze: Be careful, Tommy! (The heroes go to free Cal, Nevada, and Cloe.) Cal: (Freed by Aerrow) Aerrow! Thanks, buddy! Nevada: (Freed by Reyes) Thanks, Reyes. (To Cloe) MY BABY! Cloe: MOMMY!! Cyclonis: MOMMY AND DADDY WON'T BE HERE FOR LONG!!! Tommy: I don't think so! SUPER DINO MODE!! (Tommy morphs into Super Dino Mode and attacks Cyclonis, but Cyclonis counters them.) Tommy: BRACHIO STAFF!! WIND STRIKE!! (Tommy attacks, but Cyclonis picks up her own staff and redirects it back to Tommy. Tommy is tossed back. He gets back up. Nevada runs up to Cloe, frees her, and then embraces Cloe.) Cloe: MOMMY!! Nevada: Cloe! (Hugs Cloe) Cloe. My baby! I hope she didn't hurt you. (Cyclonis sees the two.) Cyclonis: UGH! (Distorted voice) END OF THE LINE!!! (Cyclonis charges energy in her staff. Nevada sees this and gets in front of Cloe. Nevada gets blasted, she screams in pain and then falls to the floor, unconscious.) Cal: JESSICA!!!! Tommy: NO!!! Cloe: MOMMY!!!! (Cloe begins to tear up.) Cyclonis: That's one less vermin in my way. (Cloe then looks at Cyclonis and she begins groan in pain. She grabs her head and then lets out a very loud and powerful scream at her. Cyclonis then grabs her head and collapses to her knees in pain.) Cyclonis: MY MIND!!! (Cloe stops screaming and then she falls to the floor, out cold.) Cyclonis: (Still in pain) HOW CAN A LITTLE GIRL DO THAT?!! Cal: Cloe? Tommy: No way. Could it be? TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 13 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 13 Category:Transcripts